The invention relates to a method and to apparatus for automatic shaping/decoration of longitudinal members into and/or in modular units of preset size from which articles of jewelry in precious metal and articles of costume jewelry are ultimately fashioned, for instance, units such as links and/or matching half-links for chains.
The art field to which the disclosure is directed is that embracing automatic machinery used in the manufacture of articles of jewelry, whether precious metal or costume jewelry, such as chains fashioned from links, or matching half-links, or other similar items.
Such articles are obtained currently from wire or tube having a constant cross section, using automatic machines which turn out pieces of a simple and easily repeatable nature, such as links that may be connected one with the next to form a chain.
The method employed with automatic machines of the type in manufacturing, say, chain links, is one of cutting a continuous wire of constant section into lengths corresponding to the single link, and/or cutting lengths from a helicoid, and then forming the chain; finally the outer surface of the chain thus formed is decorated.
It will be clear, however, that the number of decorative effects applicable to the chain using such a method is extremely limited, since in articles with links already connected it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to decorate on the inside face of the wire, an option which would permit of producing other and more pleasing designs on the link, hence on the chain as a whole.
Extensive and taxing research has led the applicant to the invention as disclosed herein, the object in view being that of providing a method and an apparatus capable of creating pre-decorated (or semi-finished) longitudinal members automatically, in optimum fashion and as may be most advantageous, and without any need for means of supporting the wire at the point where means for carrying out the shaping and/or decoration operations are located.
A further object of the invention is that of providing an apparatus, compatible with the foregoing object, designed to exert pressures on the wire which balance each other in such a way as to leave the wire itself, axially tensioned, otherwise undisturbed.
Another object of the invention is that of providing a method and apparatus compatible with the above objects, which will permit of applying decoration even to longitudinal members of limited thickness whether these be solid or hollow, and whatever may be the cross section of such members.
Yet another object of the invention is that of providing a method and apparatus compatible with the above objects, and such that shaping operations can be carried out either by molding or by machining-away of the material in question.
Finally, it is an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus compatible with the above objects, such as will permit of crafting longitudinal members in modular units of preset size, with positive or negative impressions and of varying cross section, designed for synchronized operation with one or more automatic machines used in production of the finished article.